Dream of Me
by DG and Reed
Summary: Laurel always kept her emotions to herself, or had her own way of coping. So maybe, taking prescription pills illegally and drinking is her own way of doing so. Soon after, she has a really big fall and things become darker. Will there be someone in her life to make it all up again? T to be safe.
1. Dream of me

**Disclaimer: Don't own Arrow.**

**Chapter 1: Dream of me**

Laurel opened the door to her apartment room, walking in sloppily as if she were made out of noodles. Maybe tonight she had a little more to drink than she shouldn't have had like last time, but no one was here to tell her that. Luckily she had called a taxi.

Stumbling in she flopped onto the sofa knocking down a picture frame in the process. Picking it up she held it out in front of her. It was of Tommy Merlyn. Her Tommy. The picture had been taken at the go away party that was thrown before Oliver and Robert(Oliver's dad), had left to go overseas on the Queen's Gambit.

Tommy was holding a bottle of alcohol; wearing that familiar bright smile of his that made you want to smile back. Even though he had been tipsy, you wouldn't have to be the happiest go luckiest person in the world to know that was a real smile. Maybe she didn't harbour strong feelings for Tommy as she still had for Oliver, she still really had cared for him.

Setting the frame back down on the table she sat back in the couch looking up at the ceiling. She wanted to go to bed so freaking badly but if she did, she would have bad dreams about that fateful day when Tommy's life ended. Usually drinking had helped, only she hadn't gotten drunk enough because she couldn't go to work in the morning with a hangover. She had to stay professional. Though, she did consider taking more pills; she had ran out.

She would have to go in disguise again to get more pills. She had shocked herself when she bought depressants illegally.

It was Starling for crying out loud you can get drugs anywhere.

If only there could've been another way for her to have gotten them, but there wasn't.

She was coping the way her father once did: drinking. Only by comparison on what he did she was a lot worse, and she knew that. Behind this exterior of a nice, professional, controlled young woman who was working with the DA was depressed, sorry, and pitiful for many things and yet it didn't look like that to people. If only they'd seen inside of her.

Sure, her dad had questioned and confronted her when she had been busted driving under the influence, and Oliver had questioned her too recently. She managed to fool them into thinking she was fine.

Getting up from the couch she was barely making it to her bedroom walking straightly. After taking a hot steaming shower to sober up a bit and now in bed she felt sleep overtake her into a complicated slumber.

Laurel yawned before taking a sip of her coffee. It had been probably past eleven last night when she had gone to bed, and when she woke up at six this morning she wanted to go back to bed engulfed in her sheets and covers. She had been sniffling yawns all day and surprisingly none of her fellow workers nor Donner seemed to notice. Not only was she drastically tired from going to bed late but she had been in and out of sleep during the night.

She'd wake up and find it to be 12:00am, soon after 1:00am, then 2:30am, and 4:30am. Sleeping fully on the next two hours.

Now lunchtime coming around she was sitting outside a cafe sipping a Monster, her food choices a small garden sub, and a bag of potato chips. The morning had been some - what of a drag. She had been pinching herself nonstop during Moroi Queen's lawsuit discussion to keep herself from dozing off. After there would be more discussions about the Hood, and pretty much the regular morning that went on.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" A male voice asked.

Laurel chewed on a chip looking up. The young man had startling blue eyes, and medium brown hair, he wore a sheepish smile picking at a pin that was pinned onto his black and grey striped sweater. The pin was in the shape of a circle with two grey slashes in the middle.

"Why?" She asked curiously. There were two tables before her that were empty and thought it odd for him to ask if she would mind if he sat at her table instead of -could he sit here.

The young man smirked at her oddly before sitting down, his attention now focused on across the street.

Laurel looked across the street too and didn't really see anything odd, or that sparked her interest in any way.

There was a park, community centre, bookstore, and a couple mom and pop stores, and a boutique, and pedestrians passing.

She continued to finish her lunch in silence. After a couple minutes passed, the guy was still staring across the street, she had finished her lunch throwing it away in the nearby trash can.

Laurel walked away from the table leaving the guy who hadn't even moved from the loss of her presence. He continued staring out across the street.

She walked across the street, stepping onto the crosswalk. Then stopped, her eyes widened.

Sara?

She saw a young woman with blonde hair wearing that familiar cap that Sarah had owned. She was talking to a girl with black hair who wore combat boots and a black leather jacket. Blocking out traffic, she stared in wonder and shock knowing very well that might just be her sister. As if on instinct, chance, or fate the blonde woman turned and looked at her. Before Laurel could look over her facial features the young woman ran away and Laurel felt a pair of arms whisk her away roughly.

**A/N: I AM BACK WITH THIS STORY**! Wooh!(for me at least.)

**The only reason I reposted this wretched story was because I feel obligated to at least end it. I left it on such a cliff hanger. So this story is continuing. _And_, I changed my username. I am co-partnering this account with a friend of mine: Reed. She ships lauliver as well. **

**Anyway, next chapters will be up soon.**

**Also, just to let you know my grammar has somewhat approved, and this was written before episode five(I think?) of season two. Or at least before or after Oliver's Mom had to go to court, and when Laurel started taking prescription pills and all that good stuff!**

**-Formerly DG is Little Drummer Girl, now DG.**

**thanks to whomever follows, faves, and reviews. You are pretty awesome then.**


	2. If Only You Knew

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow.**

**Chapter 2: If Only You Knew**

Laurel opened her eyes groggily hearing the sound of traffic and people. She was startled to be staring in the familiar light blue irises that belonged to Oliver.

"Ollie?" She murmured, blinking her eyes.

"You could've been killed." He sounded pissed but his look was full of concern.

She winced slightly as Oliver helped her sit up on the pavement. Laurel could feel a headache coming on.

She remembered.

She'd possibly seen her sister Sara, then blank.

Her face turned into a hard scowl remembering Oliver was here; she admittedly still felt embarrassed from that night she had tried sleeping with him and being rejected.

"I'm fine," she said irritated, getting up off the ground. "I don't need help, I need to go back to work."

Oliver sighed. "Laurel, you don't look fine. Get in my car, I'll take you."

He took her arm and led her to his car. But before he made her get into the vehicle she yanked her arm out of his grasp. "I'll take a taxi."

"Umm, excuse me," the guy from the cafe was standing about ten feet away from them had her purse in his hand, "you forgot your purse."

Laurel smiled gratefully. She walked over to him and took her purse. "Thanks, I don't know what I would've done when I realised I didn't have my purse with me."

He chuckled and held out his hand. "Names Darren."

"Laurel." She shook his hand.

Oliver didn't like this one bit. And it had only been a simple greeting. Still though, what bothered him the most was she smiled. A real genuine smile, and he hadn't gotten one of those in a long time. She had been frowning a while ago, then she's smiling at this stranger?

He walked over to the young man, not caring if he didn't ask for an introduction he held out his hand. "Oliver Queen."

"No need to introduce yourself," said Darren, not shaking his hand. "I already know who you are. You're the CEO of Queen Consolidated."

Olive dropped down his hand smiling mildly at Darren. "Yes, nice to meet you too Darren."

Then he took Laurel's hand and surprisingly Laurel didn't let go. "Now, Laurel don't I need to take you to work?"

Laurel nodded curtly and smiled at Darren who had been looking at her intently with a smirk.

"So," he said, "want to go out for lunch some time?"

Laurel didn't even have to look at Oliver's face to see how he felt. His grip on her hand tightening explained it.

"Sure." She ran her fingers inside the pocket of her salmon coloured blazer. Once she located and got her phone out of the pocket she went to her contact list despite Oliver holding her right hand she could still nonetheless use her left hand.

Therefore, Darren and her exchanged phone numbers, never seeming to acknowledge Oliver's existence. Again.

After she said one more goodbye to Darren she got in the passenger side of Oliver's car while Oliver got in on the other side.

During the drive silence that succumbed the car, and nothing but the humming of the car filled in the unfathomable silence.

In that silence Laurel unexpectedly drifted off to sleep.

**##########**

**##########**

Laurel awoke and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her room, it still looked like broad daylight. But one problem, it wasn't her room. It was Oliver's room, she was in his bed, and she was in an old T-shirt of his that was about an inch above her knees. She couldn't help but think Oliver had been the one to undress her. Aside from that though, she did still have on her undershirt that had went with her outfit.

Then letting that all sync in she realised she didn't go back to work. After lunch she didn't go back to work! She broke into a panic and was about to grab her clothes-that had been laying on the arm chair; that was in front of the unlit fireplace-and dash to the bathroom but a voice stopped her. "So, you slept well?"

Laurel turned around and glared at Oliver. He was standing in the doorway his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"I thought you were taking me back to the office?" She asked with pure disdain her arms crossed below her chest.

Oliver smirked and shrugged. "I thought so too but you fell asleep and you didn't wake up."

Laurel hid her surprise and sighed in frustration her hand on her forehead.

"And you still didn't wake me?"

He tilted his head to seem like he was in thought. "I did, but you never woke up. I yelled your name, pinched you lightly, shook you. Nothing."

_Uh-oh_, Laurel thought. _This is unprofessional. _

She looked up the clock on the wall. It read 3:30pm. "I can still go back to work if I just-"

"Shh." Oliver walked over to her and touched her shoulder reassuringly. "I called the DA building and told Donner you wouldn't be coming in the rest of the day because you got caught up in something but you'll be back in the morning."

That didn't make her feel any better. She switched over to DA, she told them she were up for the job, and that she was the best there could be on the job.

Not. Calling in for getting caught up in something, and not explaining the reason why and how she got caught up in something. Plus, out of all diabolical things, Oliver called in for her. Oliver Queen. Infamous Playboy. CEO of Queen Consolidated. Careless billionaire who doesn't attend meetings, doesn't help the glades, and not being worth anyone's time. Her former boyfriend.

She now really wanted to scream and cry.

"Oliver," she said stoically, "I need to go to work."

But as stubborn as she knew her ex-lover could be he shook his head slowly. "You can't Laurel, what you need to tell me is what's going on."

Laurel didn't have a reaction to what he had at that moment said. "I need to go back to work."

Before Oliver could say anything, suddenly there was a vibrating sound. It came from Laurel's purse that was on the nightstand.

She walked over to where her purse was vibrating, unzipped the bag, and fished out her cell phone. Her state of panic was really going to reach MAX when she looked at the caller I.D. It was her father.

Resisting the urge to not look at Oliver she pressed the answering button and held the phone to her ear.

**############**

**############**

**A/N: this is a quick update. And there will be MORE quick updates cuz eventually I'll have to write more from where I left off in this story. Anyway, thanks OllielovesDinah and red lighting for reviewing, and the one whom faved and followed. You guys are pretty awesome**. There will be another quick update after this.


	3. Little Lies

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Arrow. DC and the shows creators do.**

**Chapter 3: Little Lies**

"Hello?"

"Laurel, sweetie," Officer Quentin said in a steady voice, "where are you?"

"I-I'm at Oliver's."

"Ah, why the hell are you there?" His voice now sounded angry.

Laurel took the phone away from her ear and said a quick prayer before putting the phone back to her ear.

"Dad, he just needed to talk to me about the case. No, biggy." She knew herself was saying these things to her father but then again, she wasn't.

Normally she wouldn't have put herself out to be so careless and gullible, she would've effectively tried preventing any assumptions and scrutiny.

"No biggy?" He sounded like he was becoming more angry, "you know very well Laurel it is a big deal. I'm not trying to nazi you on your job whereabouts but kid, you have enough sense to know you've probably, now, have jeopardized your job."

Laurel gasped falling to the floor, she hadn't realized that. To have jeopardized her job in DA would suck. She still wanted, in a way, to catch-did he go by Arrow now? The Hood but she was the one who killed Tommy. Doing another indifferent thing she hung up her phone. On her father.

She stared down at the floor trying to comprehend on how this all happened.

She went out to lunch. Saw her sister Sara. Nearly became road kill but was saved by Oliver. Fell asleep in Oliver's car. And ended up in Oliver's bed;missing work. She needed to leave.

"Laurel."

Hadn't realized Oliver was crouching in front of her she looked up slowly her scowl returning. "What?"

She wanted to leave, now.

Oliver touched her shoulder staring into her eyes. "Laurel, I don't know what it is but... Have you been doing alright?"

"I'm fine, like I said. I'm going now." She stood up, and put her phone back in her purse slinging it over her shoulder. Her clothes still in her hand she walked out of the room ignoring Oliver.

"Returning this shirt will probably most likely be a never," she said to herself while walking quickly down the steps hoping to reach the front door before Oliver could stop her.

Fairly, she hadn't thought her day would be going like this.

But unexpectedly he hadn't seemed to have chased her because when she opened the door and walked outside he was standing before her, leaning against the car smirking, with Diggle right beside him.

Shoot.

"Laurel," Oliver said mildly, "get in the car, Digs and I'll take you home."

She felt stupid. Ridiculously stupid. Clad in Oliver's t-shirt she was right this second putting on her heels, making her look more ridiculously stupid, then her coat wich helped the stupidness go down a little.

Managing to put on a blank face expression to conceal her dumbfounded look she slid in the backseat of the black vehicle, Oliver getting in after.

Still feeling a little stupid she turned her head to the right to look out the window, and somehow her eyes locked on Oliver's. His eyes filled with concern spoke to her asking: are you okay?

_I'm not sure_," she wanted to reply. She honestly didn't know, she stared ahead trying not to make any eye contact with him.

Oliver began to speak but surprisingly Laurel rested her head against his shoulder and kind of snuggled against him and he put his arm around her.

Regardless of him knowing Laurel was hiding some things,and he knew something was wrong with her, right now he only wanted to savor this moment with her. Comforting her and stroking her hair while Diggle drove to her residence.

**####**

**####**

Taking a deep breath while closing the door she immediately looked at the wig that was on her countertop. After awhile she'd go get an order. No matter how bad she wanted to go now.

Trying to take her mind off that she took her i-phone out from her pocket and seemed to have multiple missed calls from her father. Upon seeing that she felt anger well up inside her.

_What does he need to say now?_

_That I've been fired from my job?_

_He's coming to see me right now?_

_We need to go out for lunch_?

Scrolling down more on her call log she saw a missed call from Darren. Darren Reed. The guy she met at lunch right before she was given a ride to work by Oliver.

License suspension sure is a bummer.

Staring at his name for what seemed like forever she decided to call him later, right now she had other things to think about. Like right now, she needed to call her Boss who's most-likely, consequently, thinking of firing her.

Grabbing her phone from the coffee table she dialed the digits to the DA's office.

**_####_**

**_####_**

Oliver surveyed the alley for any chances of spotting Roy Harper. Even though he thought of Roy as a nuisance in a way, the kid knew his stuff. No denial in that.

When he told him to be his eyes and ears in the glades he, as the Arrow, thought that would work out effectively. It has, but tonight he didn't need to see Roy because of that matter, he was giving him an order. A request.

As soon as he saw the red hooded teen boy he launched an arrow at the building counterclockwise to him.

Like he thought, Roy turned around and looked up at him. "I haven't heard anything, what do you want?"

Arrow sighed and stared at the ground. "Do you know who Laurel Lance is?"

"Yeah, I know who she is," Roy replied with a shrug. "She's on works with the Defense Attourney on the Moira Queen case, or something along those lines. Why?"

"I need you to go and check on her. To see what she's up to, because I've been hearing things about her that have surprised me and I need you to snoop around."

Oliver knew it wasn't the best lie nor excuse, notwithstanding, he wouldn't want the red hooded teen finding out his true identity.

"Wait," said Roy suspiciously, "you want me to snoop around Laurel Lance's apartment-who is daughter of Quentin Lance, who works in DA, and could send me to prison in a split second? I- I haven't been hearing anything 'off' about her. Not having to do with the law. What have you heard?"

"Doesn't matter. You still want to help me out, do this," He said coldly, not wanting to admit to himself Roy had got him. Once. Just once though.

The teen shrugged. "Whatever, I'll get the job done."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN****: Cringe. Cringe. Cringe. Did I really write this?**

**Eh, anyway, more quick updates. :) but you know, I have to remind my past self that I was trying to spread the lauliver and Laurel love. So, yeah, I'm continuing this disaster piece.**


	4. She's Deceivin' Me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, any of the characters, or anything DC.**

**Chapter 4: She's Deceivin' Me!**

Laurel took off the wig and eyed the bottle with anguish standing at her apartment door, she hadn't opened the bottle yet. She was deciding whether or not to return the pills. Beginning to open the door she realized someone was in her bedroom when she found her lights to be on.

Thinking this was a bit serious, especially this time of night. She walked into the kitchen and opened the drawer that contained the gun she had a license for.

"Dammit!" She cursed quietly, "I forgot I took it to the shop to get fixed."

Apparently, when your father stops by wanting to teach you more gun maneuvers, he'll break it when trying to put in new bullets.

No, Laurel, all is not lost. You'll fight. Remember what Sandra told you, She thought as she grabbed the scrunchy from the drawer below. She tied her hair into a ponytail to get her hair out of her face, and walked slowly around the apartment. Looking into her bedroom she found a guy rummaging through her drawers. He wore a red mask and a red hoodie. His hair was blond.

"What the..." Laurel didn't wait a second. She ran up from behind the intruder and strikes.

He grunted in pain, his body slamming against the nightstand.

Laurel smiled vaguely knowing this was going to be an easy fight. She jumped up kicking him in the chest causing him to lose his balance, straightaway knowing the guy was on the floor.

The intruder still trying to recover from the blow, she then went in for another kick. Before her foot could make contact with his body though, he kicked speedily under her. Resulting in her body slamming against the wall.

Laurel clenched her side absentmindedly just as she got up quickly dodging his blows.

The intruder used his fore-fist striking her in the side.

Doubling back ignoring the pain, she put her fist in a similar fashion equivalent to the karate chop, hitting his neck.

"You know," he said as he dodged a strike from her, 'you don't fight so bad for a lawyer."

"And you fight very poorly when breaking into someone's home," she said before she used the Eagle Strike, moving her hand upward with her wrist slamming it above his jaw. When she heard a 'crunch' sound she grinned.

Laurel knew she was going to have a few bruises but his jaw was broken, and that was enough for himself to be opened for any attack.

When he touched his jaw, rubbing it in mild agony she jumped on his back, wrapped her legs around his neck, body slamming him on the floor.

"Ah, shit... I don't think he'll be happy to know she kicked my ass," He mumbled groaning.

Laurel Lance shook her head, her arms crossed.

"So," she said setting her foot on his chest harshly, "the first thing you're going to tell me is who is this 'he' you're talking about."

"Um... he's this guy who wanted me to look through your place," he said breathing hard.

"But why?" She knelled down staring into his eyes, her foot still on his chest. "There is a reason for everything."

"He said he heard some weird things about you.. I don't know. Wanted me to check out your place to find some things"

Laurel knew he was beating around the bush in an odd way. The person who told him that; sent him these instructions, didn't do a very good job.

"Who told you to do this?"

The guy fidgeted a little. "I can't tell you that... aren't you going to call the damn cops on me?"

"No." She stared into his blue eyes knowing very well who this young man was. She was going to let him go but he needed to reveal one thing. " I just need to know one thing. Who's the guy who sent you to do this? If you don't dare to tell me, then your mask will be off and I'll know who you are."

The guy relaxed and turned his head to where he wasn't staring at her. Sighing, he shook his head the best he could. "I can't tell you that. Take off the mask."

And with that being said she did take off the mask.

"Roy you're better than this!" She exclaimed. "Why would you steep this low to getting orders from bad guys and acting out on them?"

Roy still didn't look her straight in the eye. "Can I get up now. I mean, you already know who I am. No use in trying to hold me down."

Laurel rolled her eyes and stood up walking out the room. She really needed those pills but she wouldn't dare let Roy see them. It's bad enough he already knows she can hold her ground in a fight.

"Let's go to the hospital for your jaw. It already looks like its swelling up," she said to Roy who'd been rubbing his jaw that'd become a purplish-blue. She put on her trench coat, grabbed her apartment key, and opened the door walking out the apartment.

"I'm surprised I can still talk." he said as he followed behind her.

**_####_**

**_####_**

" What happened?!" Thea asked in alarm walking over to Laurel. "Can he not stay out of the hospital?"

"Thea," Laurel said soothingly, "it's fine. He just broke his jaw in some fight."

The teen girl gave her a look of skepticism. "Fine Laurel? Who did he get in a fight with? What was the fight about?"

"I don't particulary know... but Roy said they won't be coming back to hurt him anymore."

Thea's shoulders relaxed. She sat down in a seat beside her and rested her head against the wall.

"Your hair is up." She said to her, clearly surprised.

Laurel flushed. "Does it look wierd. I did'nt have time to straighten-"

Thea smiled. "No, its just that I haven't seen you wear your hair up since I was ten. It looks nice."

"Yeah, wanted to try something new." She chuckled a bit. _That wasn't suspicious at all Laurel_, she thought to herself.

After a couple minutes of silence Thea spoke.

"Laurel, he told me he wouldn't get himself in these situations all the time... and he's been good on that. But it's like Trouble can't stay away from him. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Thea," Laurel replied putting her hand on her shoulder, "Roy seems like a good person, and whatever situation he's in he'll handle the best way he can. Maybe, he gets himself into unsecessary situations but he's a good kid. You said it yourself, he's been following up on his word."

"Barely," she grumbled.

"Thea-"

"So what's happened to Roy this time?" Oliver Queen asked walking in, arms crossed. His expression came off as annoyed but showed hints of concern.

"He broke his jaw," Thea replied.

His expression turned into a skeptical one.

"Was he trying to eat a mento with soda, because I tried that during my younger years-"

"No," Laurel said irritably, "he wouldn't try your stupid stunts and follow your examples... he got into a fight."

Oliver frowned. "Oh... with whom?"

"We don't know. Laurel said they won't come back."

"Laurel-" he began.

"Um, I have to leave. They need me at the DA office," Laurel smiled faintly. She held her phone, acting as if she had at that moment received a text or some alert from a co-worker. "If you two need me, call."

Thea nodded staring down at her lap, while Oliver gave her an quizzical face expression. "_Okay_."

She nodded and then walked down the hall.

Turning a left she immediately fastened her steps. She knew Roy being in the hospital and all was really suspicious, and the explanation on why he got injured and ended up in the hospital was baloney. So, from now on she knew to stay away from Roy, Thea, Oliver, and anyone affiliated with them.

She smiled and waved to John Diggle who was just walking in as she exited the hospital.

At that moment when she took her wallet out of her purse for a Taxi ride she now knew where she needed to go.

To Tommy's grave.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: More quick updates.<strong>


	5. You Never Told Me About the Fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow. Nor the characters. DC and the creators do.**

**Chapter 5: You Never Told Me About the Fire**

"Tommy, I know you've probably seen be do some ungodly things these past months and I feel ashamed. And yet, I still do those things because I can't quite forgive myself you know? And maybe that's what I should be working on. Forgiving myself. But I can't. In God's help and my allowance I will hopefully get better."

Laurel felt a tear slide down her face after she was done speaking. She put her sunglasses back on and got up off the grass.

Admittedly, she felt a little better because she was going to have to fight her anxiety and depression, and now it felt possible to do so.

Walking away from the cementary she headed home.

Once in a taxi she took her phone out of her purse and dialed a number.

"Jade, when exactly is this fight going to happen?" She asked the woman on the other line.

"You know, you're actually half way to my level now, so the date can be set tomorrow night, sound good?"

After all the endurance she had to go through to find her strength and ability in fighting and combat, she now knew she could compete in a one-on-one fight.

But she did have plans tomorrow night.

"I can't," Laurel replied defeatedly. "Although, I can try to be there on Friday at 7:30. Is that okay?"

"Fine. But you'll have only five minutes to prepare before your fight."

"Oh."

Laurel didn't expect to hear that. Five minutes to prepare?

Which meant she's have to dress half of her fighting attire with her work clothing. And, she wouldn't have time to stretch nor go over her combat fighting tactics.

"Sound fine? I mean if not, you'd have to wait another year-"

"No no, it's fine."

Laurel hung up the phone and banged her head against the taxi window.

Stressed, she was.

**####**

**####**

Oliver shook his head.

Trying to make sense of it all.

How did Roy get attacked that way?

In all honesty though, he felt a pang of guilt, If he hadn't sent the kid to do that one task his jaw wouldn't need to be wired.

"You know," said Diggle, "Laurel sounded like she was lying. If he'd gotten in a scuffle with a couple of goons or whoever they are, Roy would've been more specific on who he was describing and talking about. And why did she leave so suddenly after you and Thea came?"

Oliver had wondered the same things as well. Laurel had been acting weird and different. All of it didn't make sense. He knew Laurel better than this.

What was she doing? Did Roy ever visit Laurel's apartment?

"In all circumstances," Felicity said matter-of-factly, "she could've possibly been the one to break his jaw."

Oliver smirked. 'Why would you say that?"

"Well, if you tell me, she seems like a woman who can hold her ground when it comes to a fight."

That got the archer chuckling. Laurel Lance. Who's only taken self-defense classes. Couldn't do half the things like Sarah and him combined.

Then again, he can never under-estimate Laurel, especially when it comes to being tough. She had tried to stop armed men, the Hoods, and there had been a majority of them at the the mayor's event.

"I don't... Know. I mean it's Laurel for crying out loud."

Felicity shook her head and smirked at him. "Instead of fathoming these things. Maybe you should talk to Roy and ask him some questions."

Diggle nodded in agreement. "If you don't think Laurel did it, maybe get a better description on the attackers too."

Oliver stood up and grabbed his leather jacket. "I still don't know about Laurel..." He threw Diggle the keys. "But I need answers."

**####**

**####**

Roy sat in the hospital cafeteria munching on some pretzels. His jaw hurting like hell he could munch only on the non-injured part of his mouth. Along with wire being put into his jaw, he'd gotten a couple bandages put on a few scrapes, and his bruises had been iced.

He still felt like crap though.

Sounding a little juvenile he can't believe Laurel Lance could beat him in fighting. If he'd gotten caught when he began the task, he had been thinking he could be fast and quick in no time by either escaping out the window or knocking her out.

But oh boy, was he wrong.

When he saw Oliver enter the cafeteria he became even more frustrated. What did the brother of his girlfriend want?

Setting the bag of pretzels down on the table he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"So," Oliver said holding a stack of notebook paper, "I need you to answer a couple of questions for me."

Roy didn't know why Oliver would want to ask him questions, so he shrugged. "Yeah, ask away."

"What happened to your jaw?"

Roy knew he needed to work on his poker face because when he flushed in alarm; uncomfortable, wanting to get out of this situation. Oliver sat down and smirked at him. Knowing already, he was hiding something.

"I got into a scuffle with a couple guys, who were drunk and they thought I owed them money." He replied calmly, making complete eye contact with Oliver.

"What did they look like?"

Roy shrugged. "My jaw's killin' me. Can we continue this conversation later?"

"That's why I brought paper." Oliver slid the stacks of paper over to him including a pen. "Now you can write your answers down."

Roy took a sheet of paper from the stack and wrote on it, then sliding it over to him shortly afterwards.

Oliver read it, and smirked more broadly.

It had read:

_**No**_.

"Oliver, why are you so worried about this anyway?" He asked angrily. "I mean it's not like you give a rat's ass about me or anything."

"I thought your Jaw was hurting?"

"It is!" He slammed his fist on the table. "But you, being such an asshole just want to berate me... So I can't date Thea anymore, thinking I can't handle your scrutiny or anything." His voice was tight.

"What if this isn't about Thea?" Oliver asked, "what if it's about other things?"

The men both knew a majority of people in the cafeteria were staring at them; causing a scene.

Yet, they both stared at each other harshly. Oliver's was a bit more cooled though.

"What more could it be about then?" Asked Roy. "Your not my father, you don't have the right to tell me what do!"

His voice had risen.

Oliver still relaxed,chuckled. "Then why are you getting so worked up?"

Roy sighed, putting his face in his hands.

"You aren't telling me something."

"Yeah, I'm not telling you something."

"Did you really get into a fight? Were you getting into dirty business?"

That last sentence caused the teenage boy to stand up and walk away. Nothing else said.

Nothing else was going to be said.

If Oliver was going to be that way, then what was the point in himself staying around being angered by him?

Walking quickly, he reached the exit and saw Thea just enter. He heard her say his name but he continued walking.

And Walking.

Not looking back.

**####**

**####**

**Author's Note: update was late... My bad. Anyway, thanks for the faves, follows, and : I don't own Arrow. Nor the characters. DC and the creators do.**


	6. I Like You!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow. **

**Chapter 6: I Like You!**

"What about lunch, tomorrow?"

Laurel smiled faintly. "I don't know. I've been busy lately and I'm working on my lunch break."

"Okay... Then what about dinner?"

She looked at the clock that was hanging on her wall in the kitchen. After a couple minutes she decided her answer hesitantly.

"Fine, Darren but it'll have to be right now."

"It's 9:30 at night."

"I'm aware of that but, everything's been a bit hectic today and... I'm only available today."

"Fine, what about I pick up a pizza and you give me the address to your place, deal?"

She chuckled, "yeah... And bring a movie."

After she gave out her apartment address to him she hung up and started cleaning up the mess her and Roy made earlier.

An hour later Darren came over with a pizza box and some mediocre action movie Laurel had seen a lot in her childhood.

They were on the couch munching on pizza not saying much until Darren got up and turned off the television crossing his arms and giving her a vague face expression.

"What?" She said looking past his body at the TV. As if she could turn it back on with her eyes. "We were getting to a good part."

He shook his head. "This doesn't feel like a date... This feels more like two friends hanging out."

Laurel sat up straight her feet on the ground, "what makes you think I was hinting at a date? I thought you were looking to have a good time watching movies and eating greasy food?"

"I see..." He grabs his jacket and car keys. "I feel like an idiot, the pizza, movie."

He then walked over to the couch putting back on his shoes.

"Wait, Darren. Don't leave yet... Can we continue the movie at least... I wasn't meaning to make this totally awkward but, I don't have time for a relationship. But I can consider this some-what of a date."

Darren stopped putting on his left shoe and grinned at her dryly. "Sure, why not?"

During the movie she did let him put his arm around her shoulder.

**####**

**####**

Laurel heard a knock at her door when she'd been about to settle into bed.

"What now?" She exclaimed out loud to herself.

It was 11:30-something at night and Darren had left about forty five minutes ago. So, who could've possibly been at her door this time at night.

Yeah, she could think of a couple people but Laurel exhausted didn't want to think of the options.

Walking out her bedroom and to the front door, she turned the doorknob opening the door, and became fully awake.

It was Roy Harper.

"What is it?" She put her hand on her hip.

"Can I stay over here tonight?" He asked urgently. "I'll explain all of this tomorrow, the couch is fine."

In spite of all her shock and annoyance she nodded and opened the door all the way, letting him in.

"Here's a blanket." She threw him one that was sitting on the armchair.

"Thanks."

She sighed. "You better explain tomorrow Roy. You have a home. With a bed. I don't see why you can't sleep there. Glades, I know, but you've never had to come over here until the earlier run-in that you should, too, explain tomorrow."

After he was on the couch, asleep, Laurel walked back to her bedroom and laid down on her bed; under the covers.

_"I'll get answers tomorrow_." She thought before she fell asleep after a long and tiresome day.

**####**

**####**

Sipping her coffee she nodded along to what Roy was saying. "So Oliver questioned you, you freaked out under pressure... You now know Thea might've come by your place last night-"

"And today." He held up his phone that was packed with messages from Thea.

Laurel closed her eyes for a brief second rubbing her temples.

"Roy, you can't bring me into this mess, I already have a lot to deal with."

"I know that but..." He paced the room back and fourth staring at the floor. "But I can tell you one thing, if you help me out."

Laurel set down her coffee and looked up at him. "Which is?" She prompted glancing at her watch. In thirty minutes she had to go to work. And she might be working overtime for good measures.

"You need to come with me to talk to Oliver...I can't do it alone." He stopped walking and looked at her. "He knows something doesn't add up in your lame excuse."

The young woman cursed silently in her head. She's slipping.

Oliver is suspicious about her too.

"Blood is dripping down your chin." She said standing up and walking over to a drawer pulling out a napkin and wetting it. "Here, let me clean it up."

"Shit," Roy murmured sitting down in a dining chair. "I thought it was actually starting to heal."

She dabbed at his jaw with the napkin; removing the blood. "It'll heal in a couple weeks. Don't talk a lot and you probably shouldn't put yourself in hasty situations."

"Sure I won't..." He remarked sarcastically.

Laurel stopped dabbing and looked at him. 'Roy William Harper do you want a permanently dismantled jaw?"

"How do you know my middle name?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Because I looked through your record when you decided to play Artful Dodger."

After Roy's chin was cleaned up Laurel washed her hands using the kitchen sink. She turned off the faucet once her hands were clean and turned to look at Roy, her hands still on the counter leaning against it.

"I'll go with you to discuss some things with Oliver. But that is it. Okay?"

The brown haired teen boy nodded, "cool."

Grabbing her blazer and purse she looked down at her watch again. "I have fifteen minutes until I have to be at the DA building, let's make this quick."

"Actually... I'm thinking now, maybe you should call Oliver." He turned the doorknob, "since you have work. And I have places to be."

"Wait," she crossed her arms, "I thought you were avoiding Thea and won't be going to work."

"I won't...But I'm meeting someone."

"Alright, I won't ask who... Although I did let you crash at my place..."

Roy suppressed a smile. "You don't know her-"

"Her?"

"We're just friends, her name is Sin."

"Yeah, yeah. Like we both said, we have places to be. Now open the door."

Then on, they parted ways.

Laurel, work. Roy, meeting Sin.

**####**

**####**

**Author's Note: more to come!**


	7. Don't Turn Around

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow.**

**Chapter 7: Don't Turn Around**

"And Roy wanted you to tell me this because I misunderstood him?" Oliver said over the phone. His mouth was a thin line, tightened.

He was in his office sitting at his desk.

"Yeah, Oliver," Laurel replied, "you knew you were frustrating him and you don't believe him...maybe you should...you know, believe him."

Oliver frowned. Laurel Lance was actually sticking up for Roy Harper.

They weren't exactly enemies or anything but it struck Oliver, some-what odd, that Laurel was calling him because of this matter.

"Laurel can we meet somewhere and discuss this?"

This was not the former-sweetheart he once knew. If she was by all means trying to defend the wannabe-Arrow then that was alright because he knew she saw all the greatness in people's hearts but that wasn't the point. What it was really, is that Laurel was acting strange.

"Oliver I'm on my way to work right now."

"Can I stop by?"

"No. The staff and I will be working on the case you should be concerned with too. Bye."

Oliver stared down at his cell-phone clearly be-puzzled.

Picking up the office phone he called-in Felicity.

Appearing at the door in no time the She-Computer Whiz opened the door and walked in. "Yes, Oliver?"

"May you call Blood and tell him I'll attend his banquet next Friday for the Charity event? Also, is Miss Rochev on her way up now?"

"I'll do that-and yes."

Felicity then closed the door and went back to work obeying her request.

Oliver sat back in his chair and sighed in frustration or complete skepticism. Thinking about Laurel. He was worried about her.

Seconds later Isabelle appeared at her door with that everyday-cynical look she always wore.

Attired in a black dress, and pearls around her neck. The pearls looked awfully familiar.

"Hello Oliver."

"Hello, Rochev, what are we to discuss today?" He asked sitting up in his seat. Smiling dryly.

Her expression didn't seem all that delighted. She didn't sit down either. "Your father."

"My father?" Oliver scowled. "What about him?"

Isabelle had yet to reply when Felicity opened the door. "Um, sorry to interrupt but Mr Queen there is a problem."

Oliver got up alerting and walked over to Felicity. "What is it?" He asked calmly and quietly; out of hearing range from Isabelle.

Felicity took a deep breath before replying. "Sara is here to see you. But someone is with her."

**_####_**

**_####_**

Laurel nodded along to what Donner was proposing but she kind of felt ill-headed; like in some despicable way she didn't know what he was saying.

And that might've had nothing to do with the drugs and alcohol.

"Laurel, are you okay?" Her boss asked, his eyebrow raised. "You look like you're about to pass out."

"No, no, I'm fine. So, I'll have to go against Mrs. Queen?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying." He grabbed the papers off of the table and handed them to her. "You'll be in court tomorrow."

She smiled politely and then exited the room.

Now she was freaking out. She'd have to go against the Queens!

Heading towards the direction of the bathroom, and opening the ladies room door, she walked in hearing the door shut behind.

Opening the stall door walking inside she took out the bottle of pills and sat on the toilet with the top closed while smiling in relaxation. Pouring out a couple onto her hand she dipped back her head and swallowed the pills.

Recently, she's been stealing her father's painkillers because the ones she usually get run out fast. She has tried to be careful when stealing the pills, and so far has been successful.

Laurel opened the stall door soon after and walked out the bathroom.

She felt better now.

All at once, after a seconds notice she felt a vibration from her skirt pocket. Taking the phone from her pocket she seen it was Oliver who was calling her.

She immediately hung up.

Considering it was way past her working hours(she worked non-stop all day) she walked out the building. Then, realizing she'd forgotten her apartment key and about to go inside she heard a voice. "Laurel Lance."

Turning around slowly, she gasped in shock. Terrified.

"You're alive?"

Malcolm Merlyn smirked nodding his head. "Yes, I'm very much alive."

"But you died in the glades. You were trying to destroy-"

"Laurel I believe we should talk somewhere more private. Meet me in the parking lot behind the apartment you reside in. Fair?"

"No... Bye Malcolm." She replied bluntly heading towards home.

"You think it's your fault for my son's death don't you?"

Laurel stopped in her tracks. She wanted to reply no, even when she has been thinking opposite of the answer.

"What makes you think that Malcolm?"

"Hmm..." He rubbed his chin as if he were fathoming in his mind. "Just know this one thing Laurel, I've been watching you. But you're not the only one."

Tears quickly brimmed her eyes, turning around she called out, "wait! It may look wrong, you may be seeing it all wrong! Aren't you guilty too?!"

"Laurel, who are you talking to?" Asked Oliver. He was coming from the parking lot. His expression be-puzzled, slightly bemused.

She realized Malcolm was gone. He was no longer standing before her in that familiar suit of his. Maybe he'd been a phantom of some sort. Some illusion that came fourth in consequence of the drugs.

"No one...I was on the phone. Using my new Bluetooth headset." She replied quickly. That was the best lie she could honestly come up with.

Oliver nodded slowly. "Okay. But I need to talk to you about something."

"Um...Ollie can it be another time?"

Beginning to walk away he grabbed her arm. "Laurel I'm really concerned for you. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm fine. I'm leaving now."

Taking her arm out of his grasp she finally walked away from him.

She told herself she was going to avoid him. Therefore, she would.

**_####_**

**_####_**

Three days have passed and Laurel has been in a frenzy. If it weren't the case, she'd think about that night when she'd seen Malcolm. If it weren't any of those things, it was Oliver.

Of course pill-popping and drinking left a huge impact on her too, she just didn't want to admit that so soon.

When she'd seen Oliver's face at court, especially when she'd gone against Moira she nearly would've fainted.

His face expression was full of surprise; at sixes and sevens.

Still she managed to think about her job and the argument and claim she had against Moira Queen.

At the end of the day though, Moira won; proven to be not guilty and Laurel felt like a complete idiot.

Taking the time to open her apartment door she hurriedly got ready for the night that might change her life forever.

**_####_**

**_####_**

**_Author's Note: Next Chapter. And thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows._**


	8. Drowning

**Chapter 8: Drowning...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Arrow. Nor Characters.**

Laurel tied her hair into a tight bun swallowing loudly. After many hours of work and taking the time to work out her schedule as well as leaving everything at home.

Even her phone.

She knew it was finally time to fight.

When Sandra had decided for her to verse Lynn Roberts, one of the best fighters' in the Underground Hangout Burrow she couldn't help to feel nervous.

In five minutes she was going to be fighting. It will be semi-bloody, she was going to be bruised up, and her or Lynn was going to be the winner.

But she knew she could win this.

Sandra was a good teacher. And Mr. Kente was a good instructor at the self-defense classes she used to take at the community center.

"So, Dinah." Sandra Wu-San said walking in, "ready to fight?"

Laurel nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready to do this."

She hit one of the locker doors, an action telling her to get pumped up and clear headed, but alert. Her adrenaline was going to begin pumping once the fight started.

Truthfully speaking, she hadn't been in a fight since middle school when Deonne Loretta shoved her against a wall. She ended up breaking Deonne's arm, whilst she had ended up with a bite mark on her arm and a months of detention.

Albeit, there was the run-in with Roy. Then before that was when she helped Oliver and Tommy at that party.

Retying her left shoe, Sandra sat down beside her on the bench and smiled at her.

"Laurel, when you first came here I seen you as a soft feather who had no strength at all. But then I got to know you, and teach. And now I see you also have a fire inside you as well, and fighting comes natural to you."

Laurel smiled and bowed briefly. "Thank you Sandra. You've taught me well."

"And still more to teach you, but go out there and give it all you've got."

**_####_**

**_####_**

Once Laurel saw Lynn's sly smile she immediately knew she needed to give it her all.

The room was loud and crowded with members who had just fought, or had yet to fight. It was airy but stuffed up with heat.

Wiping the sweat off her of her forward she glanced at her opponent.

She, Lynn York, was a very skilled fighter who was some-what remorseless.

Her appearance was shiny long brown hair that was now pulled up in a bun, she wore bandages around her knuckles, and she was attired in a wife-beater, a pair of cargo pants, and combat boots.

Laurel was in a pair of jogging pants, a white t-shirt, and was wearing a pair of Nike's.

Her look compared to Lynn's wasn't really intimidating.

Yet, this had been the only thing in her wardrobe she owned that screamed: I'm ready for a blood-thirsty fight!

"Well well," said Lynn, "I like the newcomers, they're the easiest ones."

"That's what you think?" Laurel shrugged, "Think that way... Although we won't know until someone ends up knocked out or bloody."

Lynn York yawned in fake-boredom.

Laurel's skin boiled.

Glancing up in the crowd she saw Sandra give her a nod, that meant good luck and most importantly 'focus.'

Once the bell rang, a sign to begin, the fight was on.

Laurel immediately went in for the first strike. Lynn expecting that dogged her attack.

For a couple minutes there was a lot of dodging and blocking until York did something unexpected.

She speedily, unknowingly, ran up behind Laurel and made a chopping motion on her back, popping it.

Grunting in pain cursing, holding her back while getting off the floor, Laurel smiled dryly before running towards Lynn and tackling her onto the ground pulling out her Tagger.

She'd been beginning to think this was an easy tackle-done with, until her opponent punched her in the jaw causing members in the crowd to go wild and herself to black out for a brief moment in undeniable-yet, passive pain.

Lynn grabbed her by the feet about to flip her over when Laurel used strength from her legs to stand herself up, not minding Lynn's fingers.

Sweat dripping down her face, Laurel stood still waiting for Lynn to make the next move.

Lynn shook her head chuckling before sliding on the ground quickly maneuvering her leg over Laurel's ankles, the action was dodged with ease.

Therefore, Laurel kicked her in the face.

That didn't stop her opponent though, moving forward Lynn jumped up in full swing with her leg up in the air kicking Laurel across the face hard.

You'd think she was done with when you hear a 'crack' sound.

The arena-like room growing quiet, tears brimmed her eyes, letting out a sound of frustration.

But nope, Laurel was only getting started.

Closing her eyes for a mere second and ignoring the ever-growing pain in the middle of her face she retaliates back by grabbing on to Lynn's neck whilst she tried stopping her from doing so, and flipped over in a graves length, giving her a suave kick in the back and an elbowing on her head bloodily.

Lynn was bleeding badly, yet she still managed to trip Laurel onto the ground and pull out her Tagger. Like she'd been about to do when she'd banged her head-in across the face.

She slapped her hand upon Laurel's hard while reeling in the Tagger.

Laurel with quick reflexes got off the ground immediately and pushed Lynn forward, slamming her hard against the wall throwing her Tagger off somewhere in the distance.

Not taking time to let 'Young n' Mighty' Lynn recover; still on the ground on her back. Laurel then placed her left foot on her chest staring down at the dark-haired young woman.

Digging her foot into Lynn's chest as her opponent groans in pain as she takes the Tagger from her pocket and throws it at her.

The crowd goes wild once more.

But this time for Laurel.

She won. In spite of her now-slightly fractured bruised nose and bloody injuries. Her white shirt was waning with blood and her hair askew atop her head.

She was happy, smiling, and glowing for once these past months, as her master smiled down at her proud.

**_####_**

**_####_**

Walking home feeling sore, the nostalgia wearing off from a few shots of beer she'd been served for celebration after winning the match, she walked dizzily.

She had a bandage on her nose and forehead. Some salve had been spread onto her back. But other than that she didn't seem like she had been fighting. But she did look like she'd been in a scuffle, drop-kicked, jumped...You name it.

Her wig was sloppily fixed upon her head, the shades still on her face, and her cargo jacket still on her body. If anyone were to stop her in the streets they wouldn't know who she was.

Taking out the bottle of pills from her pocket she sighed.

Still walking she stared down at them. Trying to remember why she started taking these pills.

Was it because she wanted to ruin her life?

It was like she suddenly forgot because she threw the bottle violently towards a garage door of a building.

In response came a dog's obnoxious bark.

Thirty minutes later she arrived at the apartment building and took the stair steps. She didn't feel so good and wanted to lay down, and right now the floor or steps seemed like they were going to be her resting place any second now.

Her eyes still open, her vision slightly blurred, she nonetheless still remembered her apartment number and took out her apartment key.

In the haziness of her vision she could make out a familiar muscular lean body and blue eyes. They stood at her door in the hallway.

"Laurel are you okay?" The person asked alarmingly touching her shoulder.

Swallowing loudly she nodded.

Before she could speak out the words, "yes, I'm okay," she was unresponsive for a second. Soon after she let out a breath and said his name, "Oliver," before propelling forward and blacking out.

Fainting into unconsciousness.

**_####_**

**_####_**


	9. Don't Know Where to Go

**Disclaimer: Don't own Arrow.**

**Chapter 9: Don't Know Where to Go**

Laurel felt hollow, sore, and like she'd been mangled with. Mainly her stomach.

Opening her eyes she saw a not so familiar wallpaper, night table, and door.

EVERYTHING wasn't all too familiar because she soon came to realise she was in a hospital room.

Sitting up slowly she looked around taking it all in. Fathoming on how she could've possibly ended up in the hospital.

Pressing her hand against her forehead she realised it could've been the pills... The pills.

But she didn't take any at all yesterday. She remembers.

Looking around the room once more her eyes stopped on an item. It was her jacket. The pills could still be there. And they could be taken.

They'll find out her secret!

She hurriedly got out of bed. No, she had to slowly get out of bed because her body was sore. Bad.

Flinching in every movement she finally made it to the chair and picked up her jacket. Her hands fumbling all over the jacket she got to the pocket and stuck her hand in there.

And there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Oh, boy." She said calmly breathing slowly, her hands in her hair.

No wig was on.

Her cover was blown.

Getting back into the bed she stared up at the ceiling thinking about how life was finally coming to bite her in the butt.

"She had a varying amount of alcohol in her system. Over the normal scale. And there was also a sign in her blood test that she has had drugs in her system as well," a man's voice spoke informatively. "We had to pump her stomach."

Laurel heard him. He sounded like he was at the door talking to someone. The man talking might be the doctor.

She listened intently.

"What kind of drugs?" Another male voiced asked tiredly. It was her father's voice.

"It wasn't coke nor heroin, if you're thinking along the lines of that... But, it seemed to be pills."

"What?!" Officer Quentin exclaimed. "You're telling me... My daughter is a pill-popper?!"

The Doctor sighed patiently. "Yes, but we don't know what kind of pills she's been 'popping' specifically. In the lab we figure it is painkillers or depressants. But we're not sure."

Laurel felt scared and flustered. She sunk down into the covers. Wanting to disappear, not wanting her father to come in.

"Also, Mr. Lance, you're daughter, when rushed to the emergency room appeared to look as if she'd been in a fight of some sort or assaulted. She had already aided her injuries but not good enough. Her nose may be broken."

She heard her father sigh. He was probably rubbing his forehead in frustration and disappointment.

After a couple minutes of silence he finally asked, "can I go in and see her?"

"She still may be asleep, but yes you can go in and see her."

Laurel wanted to close her eyes and to appear as if she were still sleeping but she decided to keep them open and face her father.

Opening the door, her father walked in with a withered face expression.

Laurel's eyes locked with his.

"Dad I don't want to hear it," she said glancing at the wall instead of looking at him. Her arms were crossed.

Officer Lance didn't say anything. He just sat down, took one good look at her, and then looked down at the floor and cried.

**_####_**

**_####_**

It was night now.

Somewhere between nine and eleven thirty.

Laurel looked up at the ceiling feeling bad. Her dad cried today and she hadn't seen him cry since he had gotten the news that Sara might've died on the Queen's Gambit Accident. Her mother cried too but not here in the hospital. But probably on her way over here.

Right now, her mother was asleep in the arm chair, leaned back, her legs upon the foot rest, eyes closed, a blanket over her.

Her father went home after Dinah showed up.

The only person she was surprised that didn't show up was Oliver. Admittedly, that was some-what of a relief because she didn't want him to see her this way.

She felt embarrassed.

Wanting to walk around a bit and get some fresh air Laurel got out of the bed quietly and tip-toed to the door opening it carefully. Looking back at her mother, who didn't stir one bit with the exception of snoring.

Success of not waking her she shut the door quietly and walked down the hallway, passing the patient-filled rooms.

She shivered a little, only being clad in a nightgown(not a hospital gown)and slippers, the hospital a/c was turned up causing it to feel like an ice cream factory.

Making her way to the front door she passed the empty-sad Waiting Room.

When she was younger she remembered when patients' loved ones and family would be in that room; had just come to see them.

It is really sad to know people don't do that anymore.

Walking out the entrance door she immediately stopped when she sawMalcolm Merlyn. Again. But she wasn't really as shocked like she was before.

"Hi, Malcolm. Here for another nightly chat?"

He smiled and shook his head clasping his hands together. "Maybe so Laurel, but I know what you did last night. Quite impressive."

Laurel decided to be very vague and act like she didn't know what he was talking about but then again act like she knew what he was talking about.

"Yes, Mr. Merlyn you seen me slip up," she replied, "and end up here in the hospital. Since you did say you were 'watching' me... Or whatever."

Malcolm shook his head. "No, don't play this game with me Laurel. You know what I'm talking about. You're fighting skills. Still a little sloppy but impressive, like I said before."

Laurel closed her eyes, "yeah, you meant that. And you're telling me this because-"

"Because you're a good target for a specific league I know, or a specific name. And they're watching you. Sure, they see you're in misery. Taking drugs and all. But. They see your true potential."

She cocked her head to the side and frowned. "I thought you were stalking-I mean watching me. But a league of people are?"

Malcolm put his hands in his pockets. "Yes, however, I would like to tell you who they are but I'd be killing myself and you if I were to tell. Yet, I'll give you one specific hint. Someone in blood to you...is closer to them than you know."

Laurel's frown deepened.

Malcolm began walking away.

"But Malcolm-wait!" She followed quickly behind him but at that moment her mother had found her missing from the hospital room and had walked out the entrance door. She stopped and looked around worriedly until her eyes stopped on Laurel's figure.

"Laurel, darling, what are you doing out here?!" Dinah called.

Malcolm and her were over near a couple benches and trees. Her mother couldn't see Malcolm.

Laurel turned around sighing in irritation. Still a lot to know, she thought before replying back to her mother, "I needed some air but I'm coming!"

Giving one last look at where Tommy's father was. Like before, he had disappeared like last time.

She then walked to her mother. Both of them walking back into the hospital.

**_####_**

**_####_**

Oliver balled his fist and then un-balled them. You could probably figure out what he was angry about.

"Laurel out of all people," he said quietly, "why would she do this?"

"You know her better than most people Ollie," Thea answered sitting on the couch beside him. "Had you noticed anything amiss about her behavior?"

He nodded. "Yeah...I did."

Thea raised her eyebrow. "Then why didn't you do something, Oliver you have eyes in the back of your head, you are intelligent. Why in the Hell did you not do something?"

Oliver didn't answer right away.

Because he honestly didn't know why he didn't take the initiative. He noticed her odd behaviour, the way she'd shut herself out from him and everyone.

He listened to her. She told him to leave her alone, leave her be, go away. And he listened. He let her push him away from her. He let her keep avoiding him.

He was wrong for doing that.

"Because she kept pushing me away."

"Where are you going?" Thea asked.

Oliver had grabbed his jacket and a set of keys.

"Need to get some papers from the office."

That was a lie.

**_####_**

**_####_**

"Mom," Laurel said taking the spoon away from her mother, "I can feed myself. Just because I'm in the hospital doesn't mean I'm a baby."

Dinah chuckled softly sitting in the chair that closest to the bed. "It's just honey, I'm worried about you. Why were you taking pills?"

Laurel dropped the spoon in the bowl and sighed frustratingly.

"I don't want to talk about that Mom. I will when I'm ready."

"But sweetie, are you alright? Are you depressed because I can recommend a thera-"

"No, I don't need to go and see a therapist, or any help. Don't even go there."

Dinah sighed in defeat. "Okay Laurel."

The young woman didn't make eye contact with her mother. She began to eat the dubious-tasting soup. Munching on the carrots softly, the room filled with silence, a buzz came from her home.

About to get up and answer her phone her mother was already one step ahead. Dinah answered the phone to Laurel's annoyance.

"Yes, I'm her mother...yes, oh, yes I'll tell her."

"What's wrong?" Laurel asked urgently as her mother hung up the cell phone her face expression apologetic.

"Oh, Laurel," she replied, "your Boss told me they have to let you go. You won't be working DA anymore."

Laurel was furious yet she didn't want to take it out on her mother nor herself. So she held the bowl in her hand along with the spoon and threw it across the room against the wall in a fit of mild rage.

"Dammit!" She cursed. Taking a deep breath knowing she couldn't hold it in any longer she felt tears drip down her face.

**####**

**####**


	10. Searching For an Answer

**Disclaimer: Don't own Arrow.**

**Chapter 10: Searching for an Answer**

"Sandra, why did you kidnap me from the hospital!" exclaimed Laurel. "When my mother wakes up, she's gonna call the police or something. Wait-but you knocked her out, I almost forgot."

In the middle of the night she was awoken by a strange sound and then had appeared Sandra Wu-San.

Sandra had managed to wake up Laurel's mother and then knock her out abruptly with some device. Then take out any evidence of there have been any foul play.

Laurel immediately wanted to protest especially when her mother was unconscious at that moment but Sandra commanded for her to come with her. As stubborn as Laurel was Sandra eventually had to drag her out of the hospital bed and throw her a coat.

They were now located in a building somewhere in the glades.

The Asian woman laughed. "Laurel there has been a problem I need to discuss with you." She then shrugged. "Besides, when your mother wakes up she'll think you're still in bed." She crossed her arms and wrote something down on her wrist.

"What problem?!" Laurel raised her eyebrows, "Does it have to do with anyone I'm close to?"

"Well, not only that," Sandra put the cap back on the pen, "but that playboy Oliver has been watching you."

Laurel wanted to laugh. "You're kidding me? Why would he be watching me, how could he be watching me?" She crossed her arms. "You have come to realize he's my ex boyfriend right?"

Sandra shook her head. "By all means Laurel, I'm not calling you naive nor stupid but you should've seen all the signs..."

"Is he watching you and me right now?"

"No, but when you're back home, he'll be watching your every move."

"He must only be concerned." She had come to realize he'd seen her at her worst when she probably collapsed in his arms.

"No, Dinah," she said with a deadpan face expression, "if you must know he's that Vigilante...Arrow."

Laurel laughed. "You're kidding, stop."

Oliver Queen as Arrow? The guy with the Arrows? The guy she tried to frame? The remorseless vigilante? Robin Hood?

Sure, Oliver has changed but he was lazy and useless.

She just couldn't see it yet.

"No! I'm not kidding Laurel!" Yelled Shiva irritatingly. "Do I kid?!"

"No," her face expression was defeated, "it's just I never knew...I mean I didn't know..but, he wasn't the one to tell me this. It was you."

Shiva took a dagger from her back pocket and handed it to Laurel. "You'll need this."

"What for?" Laurel said, her tone was pissed-off sounding, "aren't you going to take me back to the hospital?"

"No..." Sandra put a mask over her face. "We're going to get answers." She took a container of soot off a shelf and dipped her whole hand in it. "Now let me cover your eyes with this."

Laurel did want to object to all of this but she knew deep inside she really did want answers as mad and confused she was then.

_**####**_

_**####**_

Oliver Queen decided to meet Sara at a nice restaurant to discuss some things about Laurel.

For the past week he'd thought about visiting Laurel at the hospital and asking her questions but personally, he didn't even want to look at her. She was a nuisance to him now. He actually was very angry at her because she pushed him away and honestly had been a sardonic bitch towards him lately.

So, that's why he personally liked her sister better at the moment. Despite how immature that sounded, honestly.

"Hey, Oliver." Greeted Sara as he sat down at the table. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

He'd ordered himself a small glass of some French wine and she ordered herself a glass of water. She told him she "wasn't in the mood" for any liquor.

"So, do you know where she could've gotten any of those injuries?" Asked Sara getting right to business. "Because I tried havin' Sin ask some people she knew down at the glades if they'd seen anyone who looked like they didn't belong around the Glades a couple days ago. No one couldn't recall."

Oliver frowned. "I don't know anything either. Have you even wanted to reveal to your sister that you're alive?"

Sara immediately had a pained face expression. "No, I can't."

"Aren't you worried about your sister's well being?" His tone of voice wasn't exactly harsh but more-so dry. "Do you even want to be there for her?"

"Yes Oliver, it's just..."

Oliver then at that moment felt a vibration in his pocket which meant he was getting a phone call.

"Hold that thought Sara," he took his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Yes, Felicity."

"Oliver, I don't know what's going on down here, but I think we've been burglarized or trespassed."

"The foundry has?"

"Yes...the foundry."

Oliver's face expression was of disbelief. Sara gave him a concerned face expression.

"But, how could that be?"

"Just see for yourself."

Felicity then hung up.

**####**

**####**

Laurel held the green arrow in her hand. It felt so heavy but looked like such a light object. She didn't actually believe Oliver could use such an object.

Then again, several years ago he had mentioned something to her about how he used to take archery, but "grew out of it."

"How did he learn to do this stuff?" Asked Laurel in amazement as they walked around the arrow cave. "I mean, how does he have this all come together?"

Sandra lit a match inside a connecting wire to the computer. "I don't know, but when he wants to tell you about all of this then you'll get your answers."

"Hey!" Exclaimed Laurel, "what are you doing to that?"

Of course she wanted answers. But she didn't want to damage anything inside this foundry-like containment space in spite of how angry and betrayed she felt.

"Damaging the cables to this computer system," Sandra watched the flames travel down inside the chord. Surprisingly there wasn't any smoke coming about nor the smell of something burning either.

"Now it's firewall is going to falter."

"Couldn't you have just hacked into the computer?"

"No, I can't do such thing. I'm not a computer whiz, I'll go by with the old fashioned way."

Laurel marveled at the sight. "But it isn't smoking, I don't see the flame going outside the wire. It's turning...green!"

"The matches I use. I got them from someone. A merchant."

Sandra then walked over to the weaponry and took a good look at each one.

"Laurel, take a weapon."

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea."

She shrugged, "I never took you as the type to use weaponry. Let's go."

And that was that. Sandra made sure there was no evidence that her and Laurel had been in here, taking one last good look they left the way they came in.

Moments later Felicity would rush over to the arrow cave to find something disarray because of the alarm that had rung on her phone.

**_#####_**

**_Author's Note: yeah, this was the chapter that I left off on. Um, I'll make sure to update really really soon...Um, a thought jus' kind a occurred to me. Doesn't Katie Cassidy share sort of a resemblance to Stevie Nicks from Fleetwood Mac? The lady who sung Edge of Seventeen...? Not when Katie Cassidy was going through that very-thin stage. But, I mean, I think it's the smiles. I don't know, there is a resemblance somewhere. Someone does need to portray Stevie in a biopic..._**

**_But anyway to replies:_**

**_red lighting: I'm glad you're still enjoying this story._**

**_OllielovesDinah: Um, I'll be sure to get more of Ollie's thoughts. I'll make sure the following chapters. I could say I'm half way finished with this story. But Jus' know your review meant a lot to me, and that it is awesome that you're loyal to the Ollie/Dinah pair, and to Arrow and DC itself. Um, thanks for following and taking your time to review. Really, much appreciated._**


End file.
